Mirror The Monster
by hermes173
Summary: Integra is troubled by a recurring nightmare while Alucard waits patiently the prey to edge closer to the entangled web. One shot.


My name is not Kouta Hirano. I amnot a corporation by the name of YKO, Gonzo and so on. So I don't own Hellsing.

**MIRROR THE MONSTER**

The hour was late. So late that even the light in Integral Hellsing's study was no longer on. Only two residents were still awake. Seras was in the shooting range, firing shot after shot. Alucard was in his spartan basement cell, lounging in his chair with an air of anticipation.

At a signal invisible to the human senses, Alucard's head lifted, a gleam lighting up his mad crimson eyes as he waited to savour what would come soon. It was about to begin.

Upstairs, in her bedroom, Integra was sleeping fitfully. Her fists clenched and her body twitched as she was caught in the thrall of a nightmare. Night after night, since the Millennium attack of London, she had had the same recurring nightmare. A nightmare that she would not be able to recall the following morning.

But in the web of sleep, when her guard was down, she could not escape from her demons. In the nightmare, she would return to the scene of Midian : London laid to waste by the Millennium and Iscariot forces, Alucard returning from the sea and she ordering the annihilation of the Iscariot and Millennium armies.

In a voice void of emotion, she ordered Alucard, 'Kill them all. Don't let anyone escape from this island. Restraint control technique number zero – open.' Then her control cracked. 'GIVE IT BACK TO THEM! RETURN TO THEM WHAT THEY HAVE GIVEN US A THOUSAND TIMES! HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF TIMES! LET THEM SEE!'

There was an eerie lull in the battlefield as Alucard proclaimed in a quiet voice, 'I am the bird of Hermes.' Then in a crescendo, 'I devoured my own wings.' At the last syllable, he made his first move and launched at the Iscariot men. But Anderson jumped into his path and sent a dozen bayonets into his body. Before Alucard could retaliate, the Captain joined in the fray. The trio's dance of death awakened the soldiers from their trance and commenced their job of slaughter.

In the midst of the melee, Alucard's voice rang out, 'And that's how I was tamed!' As he sparred with Anderson and the Captain, drawing as much blood and gore from them as they took from him, his form distorted and lost cohesion, releasing Tubalcain Alhambra and Rip van Winkle from his body. Those two were just the first of his freed slaves. As the fracas continued, he proceeded to release more and more lost souls to take on the Iscariot warriors and Millennium vampires.

From the sideline, Integra watched with a growing excitement as she witnessed her servant crushing, demolishing, obliterating her enemies. Despite herself, her nipples hardened and her crotch grew wet. An insidious voice whispered in her mind, 'You want to take your place in the battlefield, don't you? After what they had done to London, to Hellsing, you want to tear their flesh, devour their hearts, drain them to the last drop of their blood. This is what they deserve for violating England and Hellsing.'

As the dark thoughts of hatred and revenge overwhelmed her mind, a red haze appeared and obscured her view. Integra closed her eyes. She missed the look of delight and pleasure on her servant's face as he took in what was happening to her.

When Integra opened her eyes again, she drew her sword, charged to the nearest enemy soldier and cut him down. Exhilaration grew in her when she saw his blood. His comrades turned upon her. Wielding her sword with a deft skill that had been imparted to her since she was three, she fenced (_this is for my countrymen whom you killed)_, parried (_this is for the Hellsing soldiers whom you fed on)_ and stabbed (_this is for Hellsing's honour which you sullied) _any enemy that got near her. She burnt with a righteous anger that allowed her to feel no pain and a strange excitement that kept her nipples hard and the juices flowing below.

Suddenly, her right arm screamed with a searing pain. She had been hit by a bullet. The sword clattered to the ground. She was not deterred by the loss of her weapon. On the contrary, with a perverse enjoyment, Integra let her teeth and fingers take the place of her dropped sword. Integra did not question her strength or her ability to overcome the warriors and vampires. Instead, with a savage anger and lust, she tore her enemies' flesh, devoured their hearts and drank their blood just as the voice had instigated her to. In another corner of the battlefield, Alucard grinned with approval.

Lost to conscious thoughts and numb to exhaustion, Integra had no idea how long the battle lasted. The trance that overcame her was broken when she heard Alucard's voice. 'I'm back, Master.'

She looked around her. Alucard was kneeling before her. A strange Alucard. Instead of his usual red trench coat and hat, he was wearing an armour. Not only was his hair longer and wilder, a beard also covered his face.

They were in the middle of corpses. A little away, even more corpses were impaled by spears. There were so many of the latter that it looked as if a forest of spears had sprouted up in the middle of London. She knew whose handicraft the little forest was but the bodies that littered the ground around her…

'Yes, Master. These are your works,' Alucard informed her.

'But…it cannot be, I don't have the strength to kill so many vamp…'

'Look at yourself, Master, look at what you've become.'

Alucard sent out his thoughts into his Master's brain. Integra saw how in her battle, as the bloodlust claimed her, her body had begun a transformation that turned her stomach. Her eyes grew as red as her as the blood she had spilled. Her teeth and fingers had lengthened and sharpened till they were fangs and claws, lethal enough to take the place of the sword she lost. She saw herself using her claws to cut out the flesh, innards and hearts of the enemies, sending the meat into her waiting fangs. She saw herself tearing into their throats and draining them of their blood. She saw herself going into a berserk state of ecstasy and arousal as she fed from both men and vampires alike.

'No!' she protested.

'Yes, my Master! Yes, Integra, stop denying the truth to yourself anymore. Face up to what you yearn to be, what you have become. Take your place at my side.' Alucard straightened up and stretched his hand towards her.

'No…no…'

In the grey land between sleep and awakeness, Integra banished all trace of the dream deep into her subconscious mind so that when she struggled awake, all that she would remember was that she had had a disturbing dream. She would not recall the details of the dream.

In the basement, Alucard chuckled. He had savoured his Master's dream. His arousal and hunger had mirrored hers as he witnessed her ferocity and lust. Yes, his Master was strong. She would deny her own desires and fears. She would force herself to forget the demons in her sleep. But she could not stop the transformation. It had already begun. She was so near perfection. Just one more step. And the next time she looked into the mirror, it would not reflect the last heir of Hellsing but the dark and proud creature that he had moulded in his own likeness.

Virgin fanfic writer here. Not totally satisfied but figure that it will just sit in my computer if I keep editing and re-editing. So gathered courage into my hands and decided to make debut. Comments welcome.


End file.
